Relative to a bulk substrate, fully depleted silicon-on-insulator technology (i.e. FD-SOI technology) is based on the concept of depositing a very thin silicon layer on a buried layer of insulating oxide supported by an underlying substrate, for example, a well. This technology can be used to obtain properties of low power consumption and may operate at very low supply voltages.